Who I Really Am
by MisfitQueen
Summary: Who would have thought, that the answer was so simple? That these mere rich boys could hold so much of me? Who knew after being forced to be someone different every four years, could end with their help? I never would have thought that six boys from complete different lives from my own could answer who I really am. ... No Official Pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. I should start off by saying this is my first Ouran fic, but I am no stranger to this archive in general. I have not picked a particular couple just yet, so please bear with me. Also, I should warn that I am in the process of moving so I may not update constantly.**

* * *

_Money is power. Money is the root of all evil. Money killed my mom._

_I was only five when the events occurred, but somehow I remember it all very clearly. I remember what we were having for dinner that night. My mom had worked a long case at the court, so dinner was simple. Take out. I had gotten a small bowl of beef soba, my favorite at the time. My mother had the same, however, hers had broccoli in it. My Dad had chicken Soba with eggs pieces. He wasn't much of a beef fan. He still isn't._

_I can still remember what were watching. We were all sitting under a kotatsu. It was chilly outside due to the Spring's cold wind. The program on was a little anime meant for smaller children. I remember groaning in displeasure from seeing the opening song. My mom reassured me that even with my intelligence as high as it was, there was always something new to learn. Even if it was subtle. I had agreed to watch it under those standards, but it did not satisfy me to happiness. I was merely tolerant. _

_I remember the phone call. My mother was the one who answered the phone. My dad remained by my side, laughing at a childish joke. He was probably trying to get me to enjoy the stupidity of the immature characters. His attempts failed. I was not amused at the least. I had focused on my mother. She was talking quietly. I couldn't hear a single word. I blamed the show that was booming from the television speakers. I could see her facial expressions, though. They weren't pleasant. _

_Another thing I remembered, was being rushed to bed. I was joyful knowing I didn't have to watch another second of that dreadful show. My joy didn't take long to turn to suspicion. My mother was now acting strangely. Her kiss was fast. A quick peck. She hadn't even bothered to tuck me in. It was beyond strange at that point. My mother always took the time to make sure I tucked in and comfy. Sometimes, when I went to bed as early as I did that night, she read to me. Instead, she rushed out of my room, closing the door._

_The thing I remember the most, was the noises. Outside, it began to rumble. I could see the flash of lightning illuminate my bedroom. Scared, I covered my head with my blanket. I was about to call for my mother, but I heard another noise. A boom, or a thud. It was something around those terms. I recognized it as the front door slamming shut. I carefully crept out of my bed, opening the door slightly, and peeked outside. My father was pacing back and forth. My mother no where in sight. I heard another rumble from the thunder, and this time I squeaked in fear. My father came to my aid instantly, taking me back to my bed._

_I had fallen asleep in his arms. I only awoke upon hearing the phone ring again. I could feel my dad shifting on the mattress as he got up to answer it. I kept my eyes shut, making him think I was sleeping. Once pleased with my slumbering appearance, my dad went to answer the phone. _

_"Hello." I heard him answer softly. It was silent for a moment. The only sound that was occurring was my shallow breathing and the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it hit my window. Then my dad spoke again. "No!" His voice was a hoarse whisper. His tone was in disbelief. "You better start making sense, Hayami!" My dad's voice was much louder by this point. It was silent once again. I had tried to stop my breathing, so I could hear better. "She can't be." By this time, I could tell my dad was sobbing. "Kotoko can't be.. She just can't." _

_I got up, upon hearing my mom's name. I also wanted to comfort my dad. I ran out of my room, straight into his arms. The phone was hanging by the cord attached to the wall. I could hear a man's voice on the other end still talking. My dad shook as he continued to cry. He tightened his grip on me, caressing my hair as he did so._

_"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. We never meant to put you through this." I didn't understand what he meant by that. I couldn't think of anything that could have been wrong. I was also confused on the whereabouts of my mom, and why he had said she could be. I wondered what she couldn't be. I remember her telling me that we could be anything we wanted if we just put our minds to it. That was just the innocence of my mind trying to find logic._

_I remembered the next day. I still hadn't seen my mom. I was starting to get worried. My dad had gotten me dressed in warm clothes. We then set out for a department. It was close to where my mom worked, but smaller. Police men worked in this building. A rather larger man had come up to us. He was wearing the usual Uniform, but his was special in a way. It had a chief star on his right breast pocket._

_My dad had sat me in one of the chairs in the man's office. He was having my dad sign papers. Tears trickled down his face as the pen moved gracefully on the paper. The man kept on saying how sorry he was. He had also said that he wished that he could have hidden us better. At the time my mind couldn't process what he meant by that. _

_After a while the man took us home in his car. I looked out the window and saw our home being bombarded with many cops. Our neighbors were outside watching. The police tried to usher them inside, but it did not stop them from peeping out the windows. My dad had gotten out, but told me to stay put. He talked to another man, nodding constantly at whatever he said. _

_"Hello, Sweetheart." I nearly had jumped out of my skin. I had completely forgotten about the larger police officer. He was still in the driver's seat, looking back at me with sad eyes. I tilted my head to the side. Something that rubbed off my mother when she was curious about something. I pointed outside to the large trucks._

_"What are they doing?" I had asked him. His head hung. It seemed that he was debating a way to tell me. _

_"You're moving." He finally said, lifting his head once again. I nodded and looked back out to my dad._

_"Where's my Mommy?" I asked looking back at him. He hesitated before he answered such a delicate question._

_"She's in a better place." At this point of time, I didn't know what that phrase meant. I smiled to myself, liking how it sounded. My childish mind reeled on how much fun my mom must be having. I was quite upset that she did not take me, however. I had told myself that she did it for dad's sake. it was obvious that he needed someone at that point. _

_I remember that time too well. I was too naïve to realize what had really happened. the truth of the matter was my mom was killed. It seems that she was part of the Japanese Mob. Due to meeting my dad, she wanted out. To her horror, the only way out was death. She had went to the police, and told them everything. In reward for her confession, she and my dad were placed under Witness Protection Program. _

_That night, after the call, my mom went to the station to tell the police that once of the Boss' called her, telling her that they knew where she was. Sadly, my mom didn't make it inside the building. She was shot just right outside in the parking lot. Upon finding her, the chief had called my dad. _

_I was told later on that their was a bounty for my mom's head. Half a million dollars. She was killed for a stupid bounty. Money killed my mom._

* * *

Now, in the presant time, I stand before this exquisite school. Ouran High School to be exact.

My profile for the Program caused me to lose all of my hair. This, along with my flat chest, made me look like a boy. I didn't really mind. Honestly it was like playing dress-up. I had completely forgot who I was ten years ago. I was also made to wear thick glasses because of my poor eyesight.

My role for this school: I was a poor kid given a spectacular chance at the exams for this prestigious school. I was so intelligent that I passed the exam with a perfect score, without any help from the program. I would be an honor student, that would only get by, if I could keep at least a three-point-five average.

Because of my independence, I refused the expensive uniform from the Program. I didn't want to feel like I owed them anything. I didn't like the feeling of being indebted. Plus, they did enough by protecting my dad. That was the only thing I was grateful for. Other than that, I could care less of what they did.

Instantly, I was passed off as a boy. The secretary had called me "young man" when she had given me my class. i simply bowed, feeling no need to correct her. It would be no use anyway. Who cared who I was anymore.

The next hour went by horrendous. There were two identical twins at both sides of me in my class. They were completely annoying. They didn't give me any peace. I had even gotten the vibe that the two of them were incest for each other. It seemed that the girls in the class liked it, though. This school was proving too be odd.

I had caught on to something, however. The one on my left that I presumed was named Kaoru, was much calmer than his twin, Hikaru. He only seemed to bother me after his brother. If his brother was busy at the moment, he left me alone. He was also nicer. He had dropped his pencil, so I picked it up for him. Giving me a smile, he had told me thank you.

"Ah, Kaoru." his twin seemed to scold. "Don't praise the commoner so easily. He needs to work for our praises." I became irritable at that sentence.

Commoner.

Kaoru had frowned slightly, but agreed anyways.

"Yes, you're right. I will no better next time." he spoke to him. Had they forgotten I was here? I sighed inwardly, trying to calm my temper.

After the class, I saw the two rush out the door, holding hands. I shook my head slightly and gathered my books. It was now time for Study Hall. I picked up my school map and found the directions to one of the three libraries. appalled, I discovered that all three were very noisy. The students were yelling across the rooms to each other. No one had even bothered to tell them to shush. I looked back down at the map and saw a room that said abandoned.

In search for this room, I had to walk up a flight of stairs. I couldn't help but to admire the architecture of the place. The building was beautiful. It showed its beauty in every room you peered in. I guess it could thank the thousands of rich heirs that roamed the halls of the building.

I finally found the room. The plate outside was noted as Music room 3. I couldn't hear anyone anymore. I guess that all of these rooms were abandoned. I looked down at the map and discovered that these rooms were actually Clubs. To the right, further down the hall, was the cooking club, and the one to the left was a foreign language club. It wasn't that much different from public schools in that case.

I pulled on the massive wooden doors. I gasped in shock when a cool wind blew in my face. The aroma of roses and rose petals flew out with it. I sneezed due to the chill. I wiped my eyes with the cuff of my worn out sweater. Then I heard it. The thing that would change my way of life.

"Welcome to The Host Club."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with you with a new chapter. Thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

_"Haruhi, I don't believe you understand the importance of this transfer." General Yukio of the Witness Protection stated. We were all seated in his office. My dad was sitting on my left, our main director was to my right. Across from me was the General himself. There were others present but they were all new to me. I believe they were there to document the meeting. "You will be surrounded by some of the most powerful families in Japan, some are even powerful in other countries like America, and Europe. You will have to be very careful. They have connections that could compromise this whole ordeal."_

_"I understand." I spoke firmly. I kept my face stoic. I was apparently doing a good job, because he stared at me for a while._

_"Do you?" _

_"Haruhi is a very independent girl." My Dad spoke up. "She can handle anything they throw at her. Haruhi has never let bullies get to her."_

_"I am not talking about bullies, Mr Fujioka. They will be curious about her. They will try to do research behind her. We have created a false report to satisfy anything they want to know. However, if she raises any suspicions, they will dig deeper. There is no telling where there connections may reach."_

_"I will not raise any suspicions. Trust me, I am very careful." After a brief pause, General Yukio nodded. He then looked to a younger woman beside him. She handed up several tan folders to him. He opened one and looked at it before he flung it to my dad and I. I gazed down and saw a boy with black hair and glasses._

_Ootori Kyoya, son of Ootori Yoshio. The man was a legend in the business industry. It was hard to walk into any big cooperation and not see at least one photo taken with Ootori Yoshio and the owner. He was always in some kind of tie or bond with other businesses. He was very powerful. Very known. His son, at least in his picture, looked very much like his father. _

_I lifted the picture and behind it was written files. I figured this was all information dealing with Ootori Kyoya. My eyes quickly scanned the documents while my dad gushed over the photo. _

_Top of his class. This meant he was very smart. It would be nice to finally have a challenge in my academic structure. He was the fourth child out of three sons and one daughter. The mother was very reclusive and normally stuck either to the main house or one of their vacation homes. The daughter was married off to another wealthy family, which is interesting. The husband's family had only chump change compared to the Ootori's. Why not marry her off to one of his closest sponsors that would at least glimmer next to them? _

_I flipped a page and it continued on about his elder brothers. One already owned a portion of the business, the other well on his way to owning the other. That would mean that Ootori Kyoya would get nothing. I shook my head slightly in pity before turning to the next page. It was another picture. He was smiling at the camera in the Ouran uniform. I could tell his smile was fake. _

_I pushed the file to my dad so he could get a better look. I met the General's eyes._

_"He is your main worry. Kyoya is very bright. He also has a lot of power to get any information he needs. If you can fool him, their is nothing else to worry about." He passed another file to me. I opened it and it revealed a small blonde. He looked no older than thirteen. He was happily munching on a forkful of cake. Crumbs and icing decorated his face. "Haninozuka Mitskuni, AKA Honey. He is a very loving boy. Very loyal as well. His family is built around martial arts, mostly Judo and Karate."_

_I moved around the picture, pushing it to my dad. _

_"I need to worry about him?" I was highly confused. Why would this boy be any worry?_

_"Yes and no. He will not feel any need to research you. His family could care less on commoner affairs."_

_"Commoners?" I asked, my anger rising slightly._

_"It's what they call us. Don't let it get to you. Anyways, He may not be a threat but he would make an exceptional ally. He is a very loyal person. If anything were to cause you any harm, his family would instantly come to your aid. This also would include the Morinozukas." With that he plopped another file in front of me. I opened it to find a much scarier looking boy. His hair was black like a crow's feather and his eyes were like a grey steel. It was a big difference from the dirty blonde and the soft brown eyes of the other boy. "I would make friends with these two if I were you."_

_I absorbed the information from the two files. Both boys were in the same class, and surprisingly enough, the blonde was older. They were cousins from marriage, and it seemed they were very close. Most of their pictures were with each other. _

_I thought about the General's words. It would be safe to say that I probably would not be approaching these two. Even though it could be in my advantage. Befriending someone just because my circumstances would be selfish. If we do become friends, which I hardly doubt, since they are two grades ahead of me, it would be of natural causes. _

_"These two, you will become very familiar with." Another file landed in front of me. The picture was a pair of twins, wrapping their arms around each other's waist. It was a very suggestive pose, by the smiles they were giving. Both had auburn hair and olive green eyes, that could be mistaken for a honey yellow. "These are the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. They will be in your class."_

_"You mean the fashion designer's sons?" My dad asked eagerly. Now that I thought about it, they did look familiar. It would only make sense that I would have recognized them from one of my dad's magazines. _

_"Yes. That's exactly who they are. Now these two are tricky. Try to stay away from them. They are known for playing games, and if you don't satify them, they will find information to blackmail you. They could be very dangerous." I nodded my head in understanding. "Good, now the last one, could be the most important. My advice is that you remain nice to this boy. His father owns the school you will be attending. While his father knows your predicament, he does not."_

_I pushed all the files to my dad, as a single one appeared in fron of me. It was boy with bright blonde hair. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue. They almost looked purple. I guess the appropriate shade would be an indigo, but they were a lighter shade than that. He was smiling brightly, as he held a red rose out to the camera. His bio stated that he was half-French and half-Japenese. A weird mixture. His mother was in hiding, due to some circumstances that the file did not name._

_For some odd reason that got to me... it said he did not have his mother either. - So why did he smile so brightly for? Maybe she was abusive. Maybe he was relieved by being far away._

_"Suoh Tamaki." I said to myself. I wanted to remember his name. I wanted to ask how he could live without his mother._

_"Yes. Now that all that is over. Let's discuss your hair." The secretary stated from her side by the General. My Dad, who had been trying to look at the photo of the Suoh boy, and I looked at her confused._

_"My hair?"_

* * *

Standing in front of the large doors I had just opened, I stared blankly at each of the faces in the room. All of them belonged to the files. To think all of them would be in one room was shocking. And in a way sort of funny. However, not Hah hah funny, but an ironic funny.

Like the General stated, I was mostly familiar with the twins. One had been staring at me with great confusion, while the other seemed to have a irritably gaze. His eyes were squinted at me like he was trying to set me on fire. I just scoffed at him, causing his eyes to widen and then slit back down in a glare. Then my attention was suddenly on the blur of blonde that was heading right for me.

"Hello! My what a surprise to have a boy here!" It was the taller one with the interesting eye color. Suoh Tamaki. He was now circling me like a predator did to it's prey. I did not like that one bit. My body moved around to keep my eyes on him, glaring slightly. "Kyoya! Mark this day! I want to remember the day when our club reached the heart of the homosexuals." I looked around and saw Ootori Kyoya start to jot something down in a journal.

"Homosexuals?" I sated out loud. I had meant it to be quiet but Suoh had heard me.

"Yes! I never thought I would see the day when a boy would come in, not caring about what people thought of him being so openly gay. However, I am pleased. Don't worry! Consider this place of paradise. Here in our Host club, no one will judge, or criticize. We are all beautiful!" He stopped in front of me, striking a weird pose as he looked to the ceiling with a dazed look. I looked in the direction he was staring in, but I saw nothing.

He stayed like that for while. I eventually waved a hand in front of his face, but he still did not budge. I gave an irritated sigh.

"Alright, this was fun." I turned to leave, but a smooth voice made me stop.

"You are Fujioka Haruhi, right?" I looked over my shoulder, but my body stayed in the direction of the door. I only stared at him, but his eyes were on his journal. The four boys remaining at his side looked at him curiously. "I didn't know that a... _man_ of your intelligence would find themselves in this kind of place. It has me curious."

"I was looking for a place to study. I went to all of your libraries, but none of them were even remotely quiet. I found a map and it stated this place was abandoned. Obviously, it's an old map. I'm sorry for my intrusion." I stated, trying to walk back to the door.

"So, you're the famous honor student?" It seemed the blonde had some how snapped back to reality. I sighed and turned to him.

"I wouldn't say famous." I mumbled, annoyed.

"And so modest! How adorable! You're almost like a girl." He mused, his face now only inches from mine. I don't know why, but my heart begin to race in panic. I quickly stepped back, but too my surprise the Haninozuka heir was behind me. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist.

"Tama-chan's right! You are cute like a girl!" He squealed in delight. "Why don't you come eat some cake with me, Haru-chan?"

In sheer shock, I pushed him away from me. These boys were too touchy and were being way too familiar.

"Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan?" I spoke. I had not meant it to come out as loud as it did. I quickly felt sorry when I saw him pouting. Tears were welling in his eyes as he sniffled back a sob. I sighed once again, this time to calm my nerves. "I'm sorry. Today has just been stressful. I did not mean to take it out on you, Haninozuka-sempai." I bowed to show my respect. I then felt a hand on the top of my head. Glancing up, I saw him smiling at me.

"It is me who sorry. I should know better than to be so familiar with a stranger. I just wanted to make you more comfortable. I guess I only did the opposite." He giggled.

I was very surprised by his response. His appearance made me forget just how old the boy was. His maturity was very pleasing. Another shock to me was the strange feeling that coursed through my body. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him all of my sorrows. I felt like he would understand, like he would just listen to me, and know just what to say back that would make me feel better.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at him. When I finally noticed that I had been staring at him, I felt my cheeks heat up. Clearing my throat, I stood up straight. I spared him a small smile.

"You're just so cute!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around me. I tensed automatically.

"Mitskuni." I heard a deep voice.

"I know." The blonde whimpered. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I looked down at his face. His bottom lip was sticking out lightly and his eyes were looking sadly down at the pink rabbit in his arms. I looked over to the taller boy and gave a small smile, before looking back to him.

"No, it's okay." He looked at me with his light brown eyes for a moment. It looked as if something flashed behind his eyes. I must have imagined it, just like I was probably imagining the redness in his cheeks.

I felt a certain feeling that caused me to look at the rest of the boys. All of them had curious gazes at me. I started to remember the General and his meeting. I guess that I was probably acting strange. I cleared my throat and bowed.

"Again, I am sorry for my disturbance. It will not happen again." I turned to leave before anything else could be said. Once the door closed behind me, I blew a sigh of relief. That was just too weird for me. I took a mental note to myself saying that I would need to stay far away from this place as possible. It could only be trouble. I didn't know why or how. I just knew it would be.

* * *

The next day, I had arrived quite early. The morning was chilly, so I wore my favorite brown sweater. It was near three years old, and because I wore it often it was very worn out. Some strings were even sticking out from their tight knits. I gained several looks because of it, but I was comfortable and that was all that mattered. It was most likely also because of my thick glasses, but again I didn't care.

Turning a sharp left in the endless hallway, I walked instantly into the classroom. There were only three people inside due to how early it was. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked to the back. I then settled my bag onto my desk. Running a hand through my hair, I stretched my back slightly. I was completely exhausted.

Sitting down, I rested my head on my desk. I muted all the voices around me as more people entered the class.

_"Haruhi! Where are you?" My mother's voice echoed. Her laughter was clear in her voice. From my spot under the table, I covered my mouth so that she could not hear my giggling. My gazed turned to my dad, whose eyes were filled with happiness looking at me. I put my index finger to my lips and he nodded. He winked at me and let out a soft chuckle._

_"Koto, I think I saw a ball of yellow run into our room." He stated. My mom gave him a suspicious look, but went to check anyways. I took the time to bolt from under the table to the kitchen. My dad close behind. "Here, hide here." He stated, pointing to the snack closet. I followed his order and crouched beneath the shelf. "Now stay quiet or she'll find you and make you get in the bath." I nodded eagerly as he shut the door._

_"Ryoji, you know better that to lie to me." I heard my mom scold playfully. _

_"I didn't lie, Love. I honestly saw her run in there, like an hour ago." He laughed. My mom's soft voice chuckled after him._

_"Where are you hiding our daughter. You know she needs to take a bath." _

_"I have no idea who you are talking about."_

_"Okay fine. If you won't help me, then I'll find her myself. I just have to follow the smell of her stinky feet."_

_"Hey!" I yelled. My hand instantly covered my mouth. Within a few seconds the door flung open. I let out a shrill of excitement from being caught. My mom's dark eyes looked down at me with a gentle scorn. She then faced my dad._

_"Oh so that's who you were looking for. Yes, now I remember, she ran into the snack closet." He stated innocently. My mom rolled her eyes and picked me up. _

_"Aww man." I pouted. "I don't want to take a bath."_

_"Oh? Well, how about we make a deal? You take a bath every day, and in return, I will let you help me cook dinner every night." My eyes got big with joy, as a gasp escaped my lips. My head nodded frantically, instantly accepting the request. She giggled then kissed my forehead. "Okay, from now on you will be Mommy's helper."_

_"Oh the beautiful chosen one." My dad bowed, before kissing my cheek. I giggled and wrapped my arms around my mom's neck. I gazed up at her with a large smile across my face. She returned the smile and kissed my head again._

_"My perfect little miracle."_

"Hey!" I felt my shoulder being nudged roughly. My head shot up, and gazed at a blurry figure. Somehow, I had lost my glasses. However, I did recognize the shade of auburn in front of me."Geez, I thought you would never wake up. You sleep like a log. That's an unattractive trait. You won't get many girls if you keep that up." I scoffed, feeling around my desk for my glasses.

"I don't want any girls."

"Oh right, you're gay." I heard him snicker. If I could have seen him, I would have glared at him, but at the moment I was too busy. I then felt the rims nudge my hand. I quickly grabbed a hold of them. I slipped them on, and came face to face with one of the twins. He was neatly dressed in the uniform and his hair was parted to the right. His eyes looked down at me with boredom. "You're lucky I picked them up. Someone could have stepped on them, but that would probably be a blessing. They're ugly."

"I don't typically care what you think, but I will thank you for picking them up even though you are rude and do not deserve it. So with that you can go back to your seat, Hikaru." I saw him stiffen slightly, and his eyes then became wide.

"I'm not Hikaru. I'm Kaoru." I looked at him curiously and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see why you would want to pretend to be someone your not, but that is completely your business. So whoever you wish to be today, go to your seat and I'll stay at mine."

"Whatever. You don't know me! You have no right to just assume that I want to be Kaoru." He glared down at me. "You just got it wrong and now you are being sore about it."

"That makes no sense. If I am the one being sore, then why are you the one getting defensive. I didn't assume anything. If you wish to know my basis behind calling you Hikaru, it is because I remember your rudeness from yesterday." He looked taken a back for a second, then I heard the chair to my left squeak. I didn't acknowledge it because I knew it had too be the other twin.

"You remember?" I heard him mumble, unsure and hesitant. I gave a curt nod.

"Yes, when you dropped your pencil and I gave it back, you smiled nicely. However, your brother over here was very rude and disrespectful." I looked to him and gave him a look. "If I were you, I would be upset that he is trying to ruin your name."

Before anything else could be said, the teacher walked in and started class. The whole hour, I could see the twins either looking at me or each other through the corner of my eye. They acted as if no one was able to tell them apart. It was unreal and slightly annoying. I was glad to hear the bell ring, giving us ten minutes of break. I don't think I could last another minute feeling their gazes on me.

I quickly got up and walked out to the hall. I was dying of thirst, so my first move was to the water fountain. When I got there, a boy was already there. So I waited patiently behind him. His jade eyes looked up at me, then flashed to a look of pure disgust.

"You want some of this water, Commoner? Well, too bad. It's too pure for you too drink. Scram." I just looked at him as if he were stupid and stayed in my place. "Didn't you hear me."

"I heard you perfectly clear. I just don't care."

The next thing I knew he spit at me with a mouth full of water. The action completely drenched my sweater. I took a step back in shock, falling back on my butt. I heard him laughing over me. However, something cut his laughter off.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I immediately recognized it as Hikaru. Suddenly, I was being lifted to my feet. I looked behind me and saw Kaoru looking back at me with worry. When he saw that I was okay, he stood in front of me. The two took me by surprise. I had thought they hated me. The boy looked at them curiously, but scoffed before walking away. When he left, both boys looked at me. They shared a look, before Kaoru took my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Your hideous sweater is wet. We are going to do everyone a favor by making you take it off." Hikaru's voice stated from behind me. I rolled my eyes at his answer. We then walked into the boys bathroom. I looked around in complete curiosity. There, urinals were lined in a perfect row along the wall. I then felt a tug from the hem of my sweater. "Sheesh, you act like you have never been in the guys bathroom before." I heard Hikaru mutter.

"I haven't." Was the only answer I gave as my sweater was discarded to the floor. Both boys stood frozen in front of me. Their eyes stared blankly at my chest. I looked down and realized that my white shirt was wet as well, revealing my bra. I sighed irritatedly, before grabbing some hand towels and dabbing my shirt. "Great." I muttered.

"You're a girl?" I heard the soft question, and for the first time I was not sure who it came from. I looked to both of them, their eyes still on my bra.

"Biologically." I answered. I then looked back down to my shirt and huffed. "Now I have to go to the office, and call my dad for a new shirt. I knew I should have worn a dark color today."

"You're a girl?" It was asked much louder. I gave them an annoyed gaze.

"Yes, I just told you. Now please give me back my sweater." Instantly, their faces became red, and I even saw blood started to drip from their noses.

"Sorry!" The one holding my sweater shouted. I quirked my eyebrow at the odd behavior. However, they were not my concern right now. My shirt was completely soaked and I still had the rest of school to get through. This is just what I needed. Well, I'm just glad that I actually wore my bra. Usually, I don't, because they're so uncomfortable.

I blew a heavy sigh and put on the wet sweater. My eyes then looked back to the twins, who now had their backs to me. They were just staring at the wall, their ears tinged with red for some odd reason.

"Thank you." I stated. They looked at me with a look of astonishment. "Thanks for standing up for me, even though I had the situation under control. But thanks anyway, it's admirable that you can push your dislike for me to help me out."

"We don't.. dislike you." The response came with hesitation. I looked the one who said it in the eye, and saw the calming look coming back to his eyes.

"I know you don't, Kaoru. However, your brother has shown nothing but disapproval to me since I transferred here." I huffed again, taking in their tensed figures. "Whatever, I'm going to the office. If you would be so kind, could you tell the teacher what happened. Thank you." Was the last thing I said before leaving.

So much for having a normal year.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed. :3**


End file.
